


Mistakes Were Made

by mitslits



Series: Prompts [17]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 11:26:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5002981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitslits/pseuds/mitslits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hartwin prompt if you could lovely; the night before their wedding, JB accidentally swallows Harry and Eggsy's wedding rings during the rehearsal. Chaos ensues for a bit!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistakes Were Made

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt was beautiful.

Everything is rather posh, innit? But that’s what happens when you’re marrying into the upper crust. Weddings suddenly become a thing you can have with white flowers, and champagne, and all the traditions.

Eggsy should probably be paying more attention to what’s going on around him considering the wedding is tomorrow and he has a rather big part to play in it, but he’s having a hard time taking his eyes off Harry. His husband-to-be stands in the middle of it all, clearly aware of what he’s doing, directing where this should go and the way that should hang. The tone of his voice (deliciously commanding) temporarily distracts him and he barely registers the woman coming up next to him and handing him the rings with the stern instruction not to lose them. 

“Mmmm? Yeah, no, I ain’t gonna lose ‘em,” he assures her, sliding them both into his right pocket. 

Harry glances over at him just then, his confident mask slipping for a second, giving Eggsy a glimpse of just how harried he really is. 

Without a second thought he’s off, striding over to him and stretching up on his toes to place a gentle kiss on his cheek. “You’re doin’ fine, love,” he assures Harry, tangling their fingers together carelessly. “Everythin’ looks fuckin’ amazin’.” Then there’s a hand at the small of his back, pulling him closer, and for the next few minutes the wedding just has to organize itself.  

Evening is falling and they’re just now getting to the actual rehearsal. The venue looks like it was pulled straight from a fairy tale, though, so the day can’t be called a total loss. 

Eggsy’s looking forward to collapsing into bed and actually getting some rest so he doesn’t look like a nightmare on his bloody wedding day; he’s already had to jerk himself awake a couple times. And it would be a bit of a disaster if he nodded off during the wedding vows in the actual wedding, wouldn’t it? He squeezes his eyes shut tightly, opening them and blinking rapidly in a vain attempt to wake himself up a bit. 

“Tired, darling?” Harry’s voice is little more than a quiet murmur as he comes up behind him, slipping an arm around his waist. 

Eggsy leans into him automatically, grimacing as he glances up at him. “I ain’t even done anythin’. ‘S you who should be tired,” he mutters before leaning his head on his shoulder. 

Harry just smiles and brushes gentle fingers across the back of Eggsy’s neck. “Perhaps we should-”

He’s interrupted by a sudden flurry of enthusiastic barking and a small, rotund pug practically barreling into their legs. 

Eggsy peels himself reluctantly away from Harry and crouches down to pet his dog, smoothing his hands over his head. “There you are, JB. Wondered where you’d got off to, was just about to go and find you, boy. You know what I think?” he asks, reaching for his pocket, because he always keeps a treat or two in his left pocket. “I think such a good boy deserves a treat, yeah?” He reaches into what is most certainly not his left pocket and opens his palm, brow furrowing a bit when he sees the two golden bands he’d nearly forgotten about. 

No matter. He’ll just- “No, JB, wait!” 

The little pug eagerly snuffles into his hand, the rings disappearing into his mouth before Eggsy has a chance to do anything. 

“Oh fuck, oh fuck, _fuck fuck_.” Eggsy grabs for him immediately, tugging him close to his chest and trying desperately to worm his fingers into the squirming pug’s mouth. 

Harry steps forward when he notes Eggsy’s urgency, having been briefly distracted by the caterer who’d had just a few last-minute notes to take. “Eggsy? What are you doing to poor JB?” 

Eggsy’s head whips up, horrified. There’s no way JB hasn’t swallowed by now and his grip loosens enough for the little dog to wriggle out of his arms and trot along his merry way, looking none the worse for having eaten the wedding rings. “I just… I fed him…” His head drops into his hands with a groan. 

Thoroughly concerned now, Harry bends down next to him, tugging his hands away from his face. “What is it?” he asks, tone brooking no nonsense. 

Eggsy looks up, face pale, mouth opening and closing soundlessly a couple of times. He clamps it shut, clears his throat, and swallows, hard. “I’ve just fed JB our weddin’ rings,” he finally manages, voice rasping through his throat. 

Taken aback by what is an admittedly unexpected answer, Harry just stares at him and blinks. “I think… I might have misheard you,” he says slowly after he’s recovered a bit. “It sounded like you said you’d-”

“Fed the rings for our weddin’ tomorrow to our dog,” Eggsy finishes for him.

Harry rises to his feet, extending his hand down to Eggsy. “Well, I don’t see how that warranted all this fuss,” he states matter-of-factly. 

Eggsy looks at him as if he’s crazy as he lets him pull him up as well. “Course it does. I’ve fucked it all up, ain’t I? We can’t get married without the bloody rings.” 

Harry waves off his concerns with one hand. “Rings are easily replaced. I’m certain we can find a shop that’s still open, not that they’re entirely necessary,” he says with a shrug. 

“They… aren’t?” Eggsy asks, puzzled. 

Harry chuckles. “They’re merely a symbol, Eggsy, meant to show others that two people belong to each other. The ceremony can still go on without them and we can just get them later. And if it’s the proof that we belong to each other that you’re worried about,” he pauses to give him a wicked smirk, “I’m sure we can find another way to make that clear.” His eyes flick briefly to Eggsy’s neck. 

For a second, Eggsy can’t say anything, he just stands with his hand still enveloped in Harry’s. Then a wide grin spreads over his face and he pulls him in for a kiss that leaves them both breathless and panting and pressed together without even an inch of space between them. “I bloody love you, Harry fuckin’ Hart.” 

-

A small pawn shop provides a pair of more-than-acceptable rings for the ceremony and everything else goes off without a hitch. JB even gets a place in the back row with Merlin to keep an eye on him. 

And all of the guests pretend not to notice the very obvious hickey Eggsy wears proudly on his neck.


End file.
